hundredblossomsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Evalyn Siberia
First Name Evalyn Last Name Siberia (This is more of an adopted last name, meaning it's not her real one.) IMVU Name SaiyukiReizeiPaymon Nicknames Eve, Siberia Age 500 years old Birthdate: July 29th Gender Female Race / Ethnicity Snow Elf Religion Atheist Height 5'2" Weight 100lbs (Being an Elf, she's naturally willowy and 'light') Appearance Her whole appearance is wrapped in nothing but white coloured clothes and light silver fur. Her skin's as pale as snow, with no visible scars or tattoos. Her hair rests over her left shoulder, braided with just a few strands left free to frame her face. Her eyes are silver, and pointed ears are encased in dangling chains of metal, for no other purpose than aesthetic reasons. More silver chains dangle along her forehead, in the center of which rests a dewdrop shaped diamond that continuously glows blue. A white dress would leave her shoulders bare, if not for the mantle of silver fur that rested there. The dress stops just before her knees in front, but go past her shins in the back. More silver fur wraps around her forearms and lower legs, hiding the white furred boots she wore. A cape trailed behind her of a silvery sheen, nearly transparent material that stayed on thanks to the clasp that nestled in the hollow of her throat. Eye colour Silver Scars / Tattoos She bears no tattoos and is only graced with two scars. A set of four, thin lines on her left shoulder, starting just before the collarbone, over the shoulder and down her shoulder blade and stopping right after the bone itself. The second set of scars is on her right side and starts just before the curve of her waist, going around and stopping just before reaching her spine. The origin of these scars is unknown to all except Evalyn. Blood type A+ Behaviour/Personality Despite outer appearances to the contrary, Evalyn is actually a very nice Elf, polite where need be, but like all Elves, she holds a sharp tongue. To all who encounter her, she offers nothing but the required politeness in order to recieve such in return. Any negative emotions are rightly returned in equal measure, and her outlook on life is to make everything as fair as possible, even when knowing that fight is impossible. Any questions about her appearance are met with a smile and nothing but silence - even more so when it comes to the jewel that she wears on her forehead. Nindo N/A Relationship Single Occupation Healer Affiliation Kurobara Element Water - being as how Evalyn is a Snow Elf, she's able to create ice or snow out of the water she commands, as well as controllng pre-existing ice or snow. The water also allows her the ability to heal, something that she shares to those who need it. Element II N/A Advanced Nature N/A Energy Color Blue Weapon of Choice Her command of water. The very molecules in the air that surround everybody are hers to do with as she pleases. Allies/Enemies Her allies are those who also reside in Kurobara, as well as the friends she had made while living on her mountain home. As for enemies? Evalyn doesn't really go out of her way to make people angry, and if she had, she doesn't remember it. Background Evalyn's life, background and role are what one would describe as 'boring'. That's not to say she didn't have her adventures, but they weren't anything one would write home about. To start at the beginning, and to find out what Evalyn is -all- about, one would have to travel back to the meeting of her parents. Her mother (Aramoira Dorran - still living) and father (Heinan Dorran - still living) had met when they were roughly 250 years old. Both, of course, were Snow Elves, as the sub species of Snow Elves is more or less a proud one - and one that near never roams away from their snow tipped mountain home. The two of them fell in love not at once, not like in a fairy tale - but slowly, their love taking months to blossom fully. Each Snow Elf, besides their racial trait to withstand severe cold, has a second ability, though it does not always shape itself into the use of magick - some are born with an uncanny usage for a sword, while others tend to be blacksmiths while making the most incredible of weapons. Evalyn's mother had the talent of healing, which is where Evalyn inherited it, while her father was a Warrior - a Master at using a sword. Sadly, Evalyn lacks that particular trait. Continuing on with the 'love' story, Aramoira and Heinan quickly showed everyone - including their own parents - that they were a perfect match. Which is a good thing, as Elves, no matter the sub species, mate for life. Due to the obvious fact that Elves have naturally long life spans - nearing immortality - it is entirely normal for a mated pair to wait a few hundred years to have a child. Which is why, near two hundred years later, Evalyn was finally born. Evalyn, all told, was born the shining image of what a true Snow Elf should look like - skin as pale as the snow they lived in, topped with a head of hair that was alabaster white in its colour - it was these features that would eventually earn Evalyn her nickname of 'Siberia'. She started walking at the age of two and began being home schooled at the age of five. She neither excelled nor failed at her classes, passing each one with satisfactory grades - Evalyn, unfortunately, was full of energy, always playing about instead of listening to her teachers. Growing up, she had never lost that energy, which continuously frustrated her parents, but given that her grades never slacked, they decided to turn a blind eye to it. Evalyn drunk in all of the lessons that had been taught her and eventually, there wasn't much else for her to learn. She finished these lessons at the age of 23. A few years after that, was when her small world changed. Surprisingly, there are many animals that live in the frigid airs of the mountains - most of which were carefully hunted and their meat, fur, entrails used to the best of the Snow Elves knowledge. There was one such animal, a snow Fox one might call it, that Evalyn had stumbled upon in her many wanderings of her home - the animal had been wounded by an attack from a bigger predator, one that had been pressed on Evalyn to be wary of: Snow Leopards. Animals covered in dappled grey fur, their paws wide and flat to help them run over the snows. Slabs of heavy muscle around their necks, their legs, gave them the power to take down prey bigger than themselves. Distraught by what she saw, Evalyn went to the wounded animal, who tried to attack her even then - Evalyn, lacking fear, went closer to it anyway. She stretched out a hand, voice low and coaxing, only intent on calming the animal as it died. Only that wasn't all that happened - she hadn't thought about what she was doing, only wanting to put the animal out of its misery - but it was only a few moments later that her hand started to glow an icy blue, which immediately stretched out and covered the Fox..and healed its wounds. All of them. The Fox itself only knew that its pain was over, that it could move and so it ran. And that's when the Snow Leopard attacked, drawn to the site again by the scent of blood. The healing had sapped Evalyn of most of her energy - the ability was new, she had no idea how to control it. Which is why, when the Snow Leopard jumped at her, she had only a moment to turn her back to it. The attack left her with the scars she now bears today - two sets of them, made up of four lines each. One set can be found on her left shoulder, just before her collarbone and it travels over the curve of her shoulder and down her shoulder blade. The second set is on her right side, down at her waist that followed it around and went almost to her spine. Both of these scars are covered by the clothing she wears today. Evalyn's still not sure exactly what had saved her - only that her vision went black and she knew she had passed out. Upon waking, still in the snow, Evalyn managed to turn over and find the Snow Leopard completely frozen in a solid block of ice. Covered in blood as she was, Evalyn knew she would asked questions as to what happened - and she she desperately prayed that whatever helped her heal the Fox, helped her now. And her wounds closed, as her whole body glowed a steady blue. The attempt had sapped Evalyn of whatever energy passing out had allowed her, and so it took her many hours to return home. Her parents questioned her. She only replied that she had healed an injured animal. And so her training in healing had begun, her parents bringing in the best teachers they could. It surprised even Evalyn that Aramoira had told her daughter that she had the ability to heal, because she had the talent to control water. Both abilities were trained as far as Evalyn could push herself to go. It would take her three hundred years to both perfect and Master her healing and her ability to manipulate, control, shape and freeze water. She eventually got to the point where even the water molecules in the air were hers to do with as she wished. With the continued use of her power, the jewel she started to wear on her forehead became a conduit and would now, and perhaps forever, glow a steady, dim, blue light. Always restless as she was, Evalyn eventually told her parents that she wished to travel, something that shocked her parents to silence. But by then, Evalyn was 350 years old, and so she could go where she wanted. They only told her to be careful. Gathering what she needed to make the trip, Evalyn made her way down from her mountain home and traveled through village after village. The clothing she had taken to wearing, encompassing herself in nothing but white and silver, along with her looks, earned her the nickname 'Siberia' from the villagers themselves. Her prowess in healing, at least where she traveled, was unmatched and the fact that she -could- spread like wildfire. Soon, her nickname proceeded her, but having traveled for near 75 years, even she eventually got tired with the every day life that the village could only offer her. And then, the name of a village, seemingly carried upon the wind itself, reached her ears: Kurobara. The name intrigued her. And so she made her way to it, settling into a house, a place all her own - her restlessness finally easing. And there she had stayed, offering her healing services to those that required it - healing sickness and injuries both. Roleplay Selection (Section for you to add links to roleplays that you have participated in) Approved By Approved By: Vxxn ( December 14, 2014 ) Category:Character Category:Information Category:Kurobara Category:Page Fixed By Your Lord